


Diet Change

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Nick goes vegan and swears its only to change his tastes, Hank thinks otherwise.





	Diet Change

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so I'm late to the party, 2018 and I'm only just getting into Grimm and I'm in love  
> This is something I wrote at 3am so it's probably nothing good but have it anyway  
> All the meals mentioned are ones I've made and they are as delicious as they say in my fic

Hank first noticed it when he stole a crispy chicken piece from Nick’s lunch at work only to realise it wasn’t chicken.  
“Man, what the fuck is this?” Hank questioned, holding the offending, yet delicious, thing between his fingers,  
“Crispy, sticky tofu,” Nick replied, stealing his lunch tub back, “Tried it out last night and had some left over.”  
“Tofu?”  
“Yeah, I bought this new cookbook called Bosh and...”  
“Bosh? The vegan one?” Hank raised his eyebrow and followed Nick back to their desks,  
“Yeah, why?”  
“When did you start buying vegan cook books?”  
“Since I started trying new things,” Nick shrugged, looking over the file on his desk which he was pretty certain it was wesen activity and knew he’d have to go get Monroe to help tonight, “It’s no big deal.”  
“Juliette left and you’ve lost the plot.” Hank sighs, picking up the bacon sandwich off his desk, he ignored the slight grimace that came from Nick as he took a bite,  
“I haven’t lost the plot, I just want to eat other things than the same three meals I used to cook.”  
“But... Tofu?”  
“It’s very versatile, I went to this vegan cafe and they made a blueberry cheesecake out of the stuff.” Hank shook his head and laughed,  
“You’re a changed man, Nick.”  
“Whatever.” Nick flipped the file again, taking another bite from his lunch,  
“You okay man?”  
“I’m going to call Monroe, I think I’ll need his input on this.” Hank watched as Nick grabbed his lunch, phone and file before walking towards the back. He shook his head and looked back at the evidence from their case.

 

*

 

Hank didn’t think much of the tofu pieces to work, he just thought that he was going through a weird phase over the past few weeks. It wasn’t until they all went on a work outing to their most frequented diner that he realised that Nick was somewhat serious about this vegan thing.  
Natasha, a gorgeous German waitress that has been serving them since day one yet Hank has still yet to make his move, came over to take orders.  
“Let me guess, cheeseburgers and beers all round?” she said with a smile on her face, already writing everything down.  
“Actually, mines changed.” Everyone turned to stare at Nick, Jaws slack in shock,  
“What?” Wu asked before Hank could process what his best friend had said, “We come here for cheeseburgers, we always come here for cheeseburgers.”  
“I know, but there’s just one problem with that.” Nick said with a shrug, looking at the menu,  
“Which is?”  
“Cheeseburgers are made from meat and dairy.”  
“Exactly man, two of the Lords greatest creations.” Nick put the menu down and raised his eyebrow at Wu and turned to Natasha with a smile on his face,  
“Can I have the spicy bean burger, no cheese or mayo?” she smiled at him,  
“Of course, I’ll go get those placed for you.”  
“Thank you,” Nick turned to face his friends once she left, all of them staring like he’d grown another head, “What?”  
“Why would you order that?” Craig, from the forensic department, asked,  
“I don’t eat dairy or meat,” Nick sighed when everyone stared at him like they still didn’t get it, “I’m going vegan?”  
“Seriously?” Hank said, “First the tofu at work, now bean burgers on cheeseburger outings... It’s like I barely know you.”  
“Come on, don’t be so dramatic, it’s just a diet change.”  
“I just don’t get it, you never expressed the desire to go vegan before man, what’s brought it on.”  
“Like I said, diet change.” Hank didn’t push the topic, he knew Nick was lying to him in the way he refused to make eye contact.  
“Whatever, your loss man.” Hank shoved him playfully and Nick just laughed.  
Hank figured he’d stop the midlife crisis at some point.

***

“Ha! Knew you were lying.” Hank smirked when Nick passed him over the frappe he just bought, the heat was torturous and sitting in the car for a stakeout was going to be the death of him. He’d never been so happy in his life when Nick offered to get the frozen drink from the Starbucks across the road,  
“Lying about what?” Nick asked, taking a drink from his strawberry drink, eyelids fluttering in appreciation of the coolness that spread through his body momentarily,  
“This vegan phase.”  
“How am I lying?”  
“Cream and milk based drink, you can’t have it if you’re vegan.”  
“No, yours is a cream and milk based drink,” Nick turned his cup around to show the V written on the side, “Mine has no cream and is made from soya.”  
“It’s been two months now man, why are you keeping this up?”  
“I just like it, it’s no big deal.”  
“How did you even know they did vegan drinks?”  
“I asked, plus Monroe made a soya drink like this the other week and it was delicious.”  
“Weirdo.”  
“You wouldn’t change me, man.” Nick smirked and Hank rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t change Nick if this is what he wanted to do, he wouldn’t admit that to him though.

***

Hank knew just how serious Nick was with this vegan phase when on the third month of it, he went over and saw there wasn’t a single animal related item in any of his cupboards or the fridge.  
He sat on the sofa, files spread out on the table in front of him and some TV show playing as background noise. Nick came back through from the kitchen, the delicious smell that had been building up followed him in and Hank realised that the reason he’d been gone so long was the fact he made dinner.  
“Should I be scared to eat this?” Hank joked, Nick was kinda known for his skills, or lack of, in the kitchen.  
“I fed it to Monroe at the weekend and he isn’t dead yet so I think you’ll be fine.” Hank looked at the bowl he was offered and took it,  
“What is it?”  
“Puttanesca spaghetti.”  
“What’s in it?”  
“Red chillies, parsley, kalamata olives, garlic, capers, passata, tenderstem broccoli and a bit of lemon.”  
“I don’t even know what the hell a kalamata olive even is,” Hank said, tasting a bit his eyes widened at how nice it actually was, “Man, this is brilliant.”  
“Thanks, I’ve kinda got into the whole cooking thing since cutting out meat.”  
“Going vegan has done you good man, at least its not take out anymore.”  
“I didn’t eat them every night,” Hank just rose his eyebrow, “Okay, whatever.”  
“Just glad you have some health in you, what did Monroe think to it?”  
“He, uh, he really liked it.” Hank wanted to comment on the blush spreading up Nick’s neck but something else caught his eye in the case file,  
“Why is that photo frame on the fire place in this image but missing in this one of the crime scene?” Hank could practically hear the cogs in Nick’s head turn,  
“Murder weapon.” Hank nodded in agreement and took another bite of the spaghetti.  
Maybe he should go vegan.  
Or just get Nick to cook more often.

***

Hank wasn’t surprised when he saw Nick’s car already outside Monroe’s House; he always arrived before him whenever they all met up.  
They often did things together, Nick desperate for both his best friends to get on and Hank couldn’t fault Monroe, even after finding out his true identity of a blutbad. Tonight they decided to settle on film night, the latest Insidious film was finally out on DVD and despite Nick and Monroe having gone to see it in the cinema, Nick was dying to show Hank how brilliant it was.  
He knocked on the door and was barely waiting three seconds before Monroe opened the door,  
“Hey man, come in.” The blutbad greeted, side stepping for Hank to enter and shut the door behind him,  
“See Nick is already here?”  
“Oh yeah, we were cooking; ultimate chilli and home made nachos,” Monroe smiled, “Brought the Bosh cookbook over, has some right good recipes in there.” Hank rose an eyebrow, he’s been doing that a lot recently,  
“You’re vegan too?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah... Why?”  
“How long for?”  
“Years, man.”  
“Years?”  
“Yeah, reformed blutbad; I avoid anything and everything that could relate to that so meat went off the menu and tofu came onto the scene,” Monroe looked at Hank, a confused look on his face, “What’s with all the questions?”  
“I was curious, I didn’t know if it was a thing you two were doing together or what.”  
“Who?”  
“You and Nick.”  
“Nick, uh, Nick isn’t vegan?”  
“Yeah, has been for at least four months or so now, he even gets his Starbucks made with soya milk like a weirdo.”  
“Oh...” and that’s all it took for the moment between them both to get awkward. So, Monroe had no idea that Nick turned vegan despite everyone else knowing. Hank was certain that Nick told Monroe way more than he even told him so this /must/ have something to do with sudden change in diet.  
“I think, uh, I’m just... Gonna nip to the bathroom.” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer or an acknowledgement from. Monroe, he just quickly made his way past and up that stairs; away from the awkward tension.

-

Monroe walked into the kitchen where Nick was stirring the chilli sauce,  
“So,” Monroe started, leaning on the counter next to him, “Vegan, huh?”  
“What?”  
“Hank just told me you went vegan.”  
“Oh yeah, uh, couple months back now.” Nick still hadn’t turned to face Monroe,  
“You never told me.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t know... Didn’t think it was important.”  
“Of course it is, how come you’ve changed?” Monroe watched as Nick shifted a little before adding the rest of the ingredients into the chilli mix.  
“Just started out trying new foods so that I’d enjoy meals when I was over here, so I wouldn’t have to eat anything animal based on front of you and now, well, I don’t know, I enjoy it and I enjoy having something more in common with you.”  
“You changed your whole eating habits... For me?” Monroe felt Nick’s words pull on his heart,  
“Well, yeah.” Nick finished making the chilli and turned the hob off before turning to look at Monroe,  
“Did you go from being vegetarian? I mean, Juliette was veggie wasn’t she?”  
“She was, but no, I just cooked my own food and that’s the way it always had been so I never found the reason to change.”  
“Whoa man, she was your long term girlfriend and I’m just... Well, I’m... Why change for me?” Monroe couldn’t explain it, it just didn’t make any sense,  
“Like I said, I, uh, well, uh... I... I just don’t... I don’t think it’s fair on you, to have this meat around you when you’re reformed and stuff and I don’t know, I like being vegan, food isn’t actually tasteless like I expected and I enjoy making dinner with you and stuff.”  
“Nick...” Monroe was worried that he’d pass out, he doesn’t even think Nick knows what his words are doing to him,  
“And while we’re on the topic, I don’t know if you’re cool with it but I found this nice vegan cafe and I tried it out and it’s delightful and I don’t know if you’re into guys, heck, I don’t fully know if I’m into guys but I’m definitely into you and I’m into vegan blueberry cheesecake.” Everything stopped for a moment while Nick’s words caught up with Monroe’s brain,  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” Nick shifted, no longer making eye contact with the blutbad,  
“Uh, yeah, I am, like you don’t have to actually... let’s just pretend I never said anything and we’ll just go on like normal as if I never said anything.”  
“Yes.” Nick’s eyes widened,  
“Yes?”  
“Yes Nick, God, I’d like to go on a date with you Nick, and yes, I’m definitely into men and I’m very in to you.” Monroe tried his best not smile as wide as he wanted, he was probably smiling wider, his heart beating a hundred miles a second,  
“Really?” Nick took one step closer to Monroe,  
“Yeah, oh man,” Monroe laughed slightly, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to ask you out.” Nick stepped closer to him, pressing his body against Monroe’s and placing his hands on top of his on the counter,  
“What held you back?”  
“Ruining our friendship, having you hate me, rejection... A lot of things.” Monroe tilted his head lower,  
“Well, you don’t need to worry about that anymore.”  
“A grimm and a blutbad dating... Its not very status quo.” Nick just smirked,  
“I’m not a status quo kinda guy.” Nick leaned up and met Monroe half way and pressed his lips against his.  
Monroe had to hope to god he hadn’t woged at any moment of the kiss, his heart was going way too fast despite the kiss being slow.  
It was everything he wanted and more, everything he imagined it would be. Monroe pulled back centimetres from Nick’s lips, a tinge of red could probably be seen in his eyes,  
“What is it?” Nick asked, kissing Monroe’s chin,  
“Is it too early to tell you I think I’m in love with you?” Monroe wanted to punch himself, of course it’s too fucking early. Nick laughed softly, pulling back enough to look Monroe in the eye,  
“No, it’s not because I think I’m in love with you too.” Monroe smiled again before capturing Nick’s lips again, the kiss just that bit harder than before.

-

“No, it’s not because I think I’m in love with you too.” Hank froze in place, that was Nick’s voice and those wet kissing noises definitely gave away the fact he wasn’t talking on the phone to someone which meant he was talking to... Monroe?  
He slowly walked towards the kitchen, he could hear the film menu playing on the TV from the sitting room but the sight in front of him intrigued him more; Monroe pressed against the kitchen counter, Nick pressed against Monroe with their lips locked in a kiss that made him think that they had forgotten they invited him over.  
He leant against the doorframe and cleared his throat, his two friends jumping apart so quickly at being caught; breathing heavy and faces flushed. Hank laughed.  
“So Nick, vegan was just a diet change right?”


End file.
